Tears and Destruction
by TheGirlWhoWantsACupcake
Summary: {Sequel to Taken}
1. Chapter 1

_**Told ya you didn't have to wait months ^^**_

_**Hiya guys! How's it going? I bet you didn't expect this for months~ Well it has been around a month since I finished Taken, but still...**_

_**So. Much. Planning. **_

_**I've actually written down notes on what I want to happen in each chapter...So far I'm over 10 chapters in notes (now to actually make a chapter out of them...) Oh and I'll probably change the name when I think of a better one...My brain doesn't like thinking up titles T_T**_

_**Anywho, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy ^^**_

_**{I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh...And that's probably a good thing XD}**_

* * *

><p>This wasn't how it was meant to be. Right now Yuuri should have been on his way back to the castle with Wolfram next to him. Instead he was walking aimlessly inside the houseki mine alone, afraid that if he was near someone right now he would let his anger out on them. A few hours ago, Sir Wintt had disappeared with Wolfram into the forest without a trace. Even after scouting the whole area twice, no one found them. Yuuri was angry with himself for letting Sir Wintt get away. That man had won this time. However, he wouldn't hold the victory for long.<p>

* * *

><p>Quietly Yuuri walked down one of the many corridors in the underground mine. He was in no danger as he passed soldiers regularly. He just needed to be alone to think.<p>

While walking around, he went into one of the many rooms along the dark hallway. Even though this mine wasn't comforting in the first place and it was creepy, there was something about this room that was just simply _evil. _Maybe it was the dark colouring of the walls, or the weird carving of a man and dragon on the floor. It also could have been the numerous family portraits surrounding him. Few reminded him of Sir Wintt, with their distinct red hair and striking blue eyes. Yuuri walked up to the portrait of an older woman whose traits were similar to the traits of Sir Wintt.

"That is Lady Leah Wintt." Yuuri turned his head at the sound of Conrad's voice. "She was Sir Wintt's mother."

Yuuri faced the picture again.

"She looks kind of angry." He commented looking at the woman's eyes. "Was everything that happened really true? Did the Wintt family actually betray the Mazoku?"

Conrad stayed silent for a few long moments. This only made Yuuri more suspicious.

"Lady Leah was loyal to Shin Makoku." Conrad told Yuuri, an edge of sadness in his voice. "But some of her family was not. It was because of them she died."

"It wasn't found out until a few months after the Wintt's deaths that Lady Leah was innocent and it was actually her brother Gerald and three of her sons that were the ones involved with the humans. Lady Leah and the rest of her family were innocent and still loyal to the Kingdom to the day they died.

Yuuri stayed silent. He didn't comment or utter a single word as Conrad explained how an entire family was massacred over a crime that only a few had committed. He listened as Conrad told him the reason why Leah looked so bitter in the painting was that because her husband had just been killed by the very people she was trying to help. He didn't speak when Conrad told him about how much the Wintt's had helped the Kingdom throughout the generations. He didn't talk, not because he didn't want to interrupt, but because he wasn't sure if he could. He felt saddened by the sorrowful history of the Wintt's. Someone they had trusted, betrayed them by not returning that trust. Yuuri knew what it was like to be betrayed. But to feel that exact pain moments before your death? Yuuri could only imagine how much more painful that would have been.

"Why?" Yuuri asked in a strained voice after his godfather had finished speaking. "Why wasn't it investigated further? Why not imprison them and give them a proper trial? Why do that? Why kill them?!" Yuuri shook his trying to fight away the tears. He hated it. He hated that innocent people died, he hated that a murderer didn't have to become that way, he hated the fact that Wolfram, his fiance, could have been saved from going through the hell he was in.

"The number of Aristocrats that wanted to deal with the situation quickly and swiftly, outnumbered those who were against it." Conrad told the King. "I agree that everything could have been different if only the situation had been handled differently."

Yuuri looked away from the painting and around the other ones around the rest of the room. The subject was getting too much for him, he needed to change it.

A question suddenly entered his mind.

"Had Wolf met Sir Wintt before now?"

Picking up that Yuuri wanted to move on, Conrad nodded. "I think he met him a few times...Leonardo spent most of his teenage years at an academy to train, and after that he went straight into the army." Conrad said. "Also I doubt Wolfram would have remembered him as his appearance has changed from twenty years ago. Also back then he preferred that everyone called him by his second name Arthur because he hated his first name."

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything was spinning in his head. The Wintt's family history, his fiance was still a prisoner to a mad man, and the fact that he had a gut feeling that there was more going to happen than what everyone thought. Why would a man wait so many years just to kidnap the former prince? Also, why hide in this mine with an army of men? What was Sir Wintt planning to do with all those men? Was he going to attack the Kingdom? Or was he planning something else? Something worse? Yuuri was getting a headache by just trying to figure out what went through that man's head. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Gunter calling for him.

"Your Majesty? Oh Your Majesty where are you?"

"Gunter, His Majesty is in here." Conrad called out to the distressed advisor, who came running in only moments after.

"Oh there you are, Your Majesty. I've been searching all over for you." Gunter said walking up to the King.

"What's wrong Gunter?" Conrad asked. Both him and Yuuri hoping that Gunter had come with news. Which sadly he didn't.

"I've come to inform His Majesty that a carriage has been prepared to take him, Princess Greta and His Eminence back to the castle."

"But I want to stay and search for Wolfram!" Yuuri said in protest. "You can take Greta and Murata back but I want to stay!"

Gunter shook his head. "Your Majesty, it would better for you to go back to the castle where it is safe." Next to him Conrad agreed.

"Highness, you don't have to stay. There are many searching every inch of the forest and surrounding area. If Wolfram is still somewhere near, then we'll find him."

_If_…That word stuck in Yuuri's head. It had been hours since Sir Wintt took Wolfram away and the possibility of him not being in the area was higher than the possibility of being here. Not only did that thought make him angry, but it also scared Yuuri. He was scared that he wouldn't see Wolfram again. He was scared that Wolfram would have to suffer because of the incompetence the Ten Aristocrats and himself. He was scared that when they found him, he would no longer be the Wolfram that everyone knew. Yuuri also knew that even if they found Wolfram that they would have to be careful, otherwise the same situation as earlier would be repeated. But only this time Wolfram might end up _dead…_

"I want to help." Yuuri looked at his godfather and advisor pleadingly even though he knew both would stick to their decision firmly.

"You Majesty, Gwendal has given me his word that as soon as there is a lead, he will send a messenger dove to inform us." Gunter reassured the King. "There is no need for you to stay here in this potentially dangerous place."

"_Potentially._" Yuuri repeated. "Who would attack me when there are soldiers everywhere?"

"With the way things are now, we can't be too careful."

"But-"

"Please Your Majesty."

Yuuri downcast his eyes in defeat. He really wanted to stay and help, but he thought that if he stayed, then he would only be a bother, making the people around him worry over him when they should worry for Wolfram.

"Okay, I'll go back to the castle." Yuuri agreed. He looked at Gunter. "But I want regular updates on everything that happens."

"Of course Your Majesty. Thank you." Gunter bowed slightly in respect. He was now relieved to know that in a few hours his King would be back behind the safety of the castle walls.

Yuuri remained silent as he followed Gunter through the corridor, Conrad walking at his pace beside him.

Conrad could see where Yuuri was coming from. He knew that he felt responsible for what happened. If there was more time to think, Wolfram _and _Greta both could have been saved, but that was the thing, there just wasn't enough time to act any other way than the way he did without the risk of someone dying. Reassuring the King, telling him that it wasn't his fault, wouldn't do anything as Conrad knew that it wouldn't change how Yuuri felt.

It didn't go unnoticed by the people around Yuuri that when they passed the spot where the splatters of Wolfram's dried blood was, that he tensed up and a dark, angry aura surrounded him again.

The air outside smelt like blood mixed with fresh rain. The fields where the battle took place was no pretty sight either. There was still some bodies of the deceased lying on the field yet to be taken care of, with those who had been now resting in lines on the far side of the field. The dead Mazoku waiting to be taken back to the Kingdom, while the dead human corpses waited to be buried nearby. A sickbay had been set up close to the mine to mend the wounds of the survivors and of Sir Wintt's prisoners that had been found. The states that they found the prisoners in were horrid. Bruises covering their bodies, most of them having bones, some were skinny and sickly from starvation and lack of nutrition. Many had to be carried as they could hardly walk. It was an upsetting thing for anyone to witnessed, but it only made the King more determined to make Sir Wintt pay.

By the time Gunter, Yuuri and Conrad reached the carriage, Murata was already waiting there with Yosak by his side. There were hardly any greetings between them, Yuuri only really speaking to say his goodbye to Gunter as he got into the carriage and sat down carefully next to his sleeping daughter. He watched as Murata followed him in and sat on the seat opposite of his. He barely waved as the carriage began to move.

"Sir Wintt's not going to kill Lord Von Bielefelt, Shibuya." Murata spoke once they were far enough. It was something that needed to be said to calm the King's mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Yuuri asked turning away from the window and looking at his friend. "He was holding a dagger to his thro-" Yuuri stopped when Greta stirred next to him. He sighed running a hand over her head to comfort her. He waited a moment before sleeping to make sure she was still asleep. "He looked like he was ready to kill Wolfram."

"He devised a plan so he _wouldn't _have to kill him." Murata explained also watching Greta for a moment then setting his eyes on his friend again. "The purpose of bringing Greta into the situation wasn't so he could watch you as you had to choose, but actually so he could make sure you wouldn't get Lord Von Bielefelt back without having to kill him." Murata's glasses reflected as he looked out the window. "He doesn't want to kill Lord Von Bielefelt unless he really has to. More than anything, _he wants him for himself."_

"Why are you telling me something I already know?" Yuuri barked at his friend in a hushed tone. Greta remained sleeping soundly next to him.

Completely ignoring the fact that his friend had just snapped at him, Murata set his eyes on Yuuri again. "The whole point of me telling you this is that you don't have to worry about them finding your fiance's dead body. As long as Sir Wintt still wants him, Lord Von Bielefelt going to live."

"But he'll be…" The king couldn't even bring it to himself to think it, let alone say it.

"Shibuya, you know as well as I do that he'll fight as much as he can to make sure that won't happen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER ONE DONE! YES!<em>**

**_Now! Throw your hands up and shout for joy because of school!  
>*Crickets*<br>Exactly..._**

**_So whatcha guys think of chapter one? I hope you likey ^^ The next chapter will have Wolfie in it~ Whenever I actually write that...stupid life I don't have makes me so busy..._**

**_Seriously nothing to say about other stories at the moment...Not a clue where I'm gonna go yet -_-" I have a BIG plan for Shipwrecked but...So. Much. Planning._**

**_So...what do you guys think I'll do to Wolfie? I wanna know what you think._**

**_Well it's after two thirty in the morning and I need sleep...Early mornings suuuuuck. *Sigh* All well, it's for a good reason...because talking to an American is always a good reason. Well awesome Americans anyway._**

**_*waves* Bai! Hopes you enjoyed it! _**

**_OH_**

**_AND HAPPY (BELATED) VALENTINES DAY~_**

**_*hands out valentines day cupcakes*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**_Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews~! IT MAKES ME SO FRIKKIN HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!_**_

_**It hasn't quite been a month and yet here I am! Yeah I know. I could have updated sooner...But I do have a life you know.**_

_**. . .**_

_**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_***Wipes away tear* **_

_**Yeah, I have no life.**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH~**_

* * *

><p>Wolfram stared into darkness. Once again, he had no idea where he was. He didn't know exactly how long he had been awake for, but he guessed it was somewhere around an hour. Every now and then, he would hear someone yell, or cheer outside the dark room. He had not dared to move just in case he did something to inform everyone that he was awake. He wanted to avoid those vile humans for as long as he could.<p>

In his time alone, Wolfram wondered what would happen now. He worried that the rescue attempt at the houseki mine was the only chance for him to be saved, but for the sake of his sanity, he quickly banished that fear from his mind every time he thought about it. Surely, Yuuri was going to find him and save him, right? He had done it once and he would do it again.

However, what lengths would Sir Wintt go to this time? Would he abduct someone else to make another trade? Or would there be bloodshed? Wolfram did not know. And frankly, he didn't really want to.

Wolfram let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe if he were lucky he wouldn't dream. Not that he even had a chance to...

The former prince froze. Heavy footsteps were coming towards the room. He hoped that it was just someone walking past. Unfortunately, luck hadn't been on his side lately. Wolfram found it extremely hard not to cover his eyes with his arm when light flooded the room. However, it was even harder not move when he heard the voice of the man he wished dead.

"Ah, my dear little Wolf." Sir Wintt said kneeling next to Wolfram. His vile breath made the blonde want to vomit. "It looks like Alphonse done a good job of healing up that pretty body of yours."

_Just breathe. He'll have no interest in you if he thinks you're asleep. _Wolfram told himself suppressing the urge to get up and hit the red-haired man. A callus covered hand cupped his cheek.

"Iknow you're _awake._" Sir Wintt whispered in Wolfram's ear. "Open your eyes or I might just have to do something _unseemly _to your sleeping body."

Wolfram's eyes snapped open and he pushed away Sir Wintt with his good arm. He sat up too quickly and had to fall back against the wall for support.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Wolfram snarled. He wasn't going to allow Sir Wintt to do such horrible things to him again. He would not let _anyone _force him to do those things again.

"But touching you is so…_wonderful._" Sir Wintt said standing up and looking down on Wolfram.

"Leave me alone, bastard!" Wolfram yelled at the redhead. He quickly regretted his words when Sir Wintt grabbed his broken arm and pulled him towards himself.

"'_Just let Greta go and you can have me'_. That is exactly what _**you **_said." Sir Wintt reminded Wolfram, his face so close that the latter that he could feel his breath against his face. "I let that brat go safely, so I plan on making sure you keep your side of the deal."

Wolfram put all the strength he could into lifting his leg and kicking Sir Wintt in the stomach, only to have the human man grab it and push him onto the bed. "How dare you call my daughter a brat!" Wolfram exclaimed, trying to get up. Sir Wintt shoved him, sending him back onto the bed coughing.

"I'll call her what I want." Sir Wintt told Wolfram angrily. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Wolfram backed away in agony. He knew that look in Sir Wintt's eyes. He was able to escape that look once, but he didn't know if he could again. His left arm was in a sling, he was sure that he had fractured ribs and a fractured ankle as well. Ever fibre in his body hurt each time he moved. So yes, he knew he wouldn't escape this time. However, that didn't stop him from trying.

Ignoring the pain he was in, Wolfram tried to escape to the left, but before he could pass Sir Wintt had grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the floor. The air left Wolfram's lungs for a moment when he hit the stone floor. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sir Wintt said mockingly, looking at his prisoner gasping for breath on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the former prince by his golden locks, roughly yacking his head up so their faces were close. "You don't think a few tears and a bit of pain is going to stop me, do you?" Sir Wintt's smile widened when a tear fell from Wolfram's eye. Using his free arm he supported the rest of Wolfram's body and he laid him down on the bed.

"Don't you just look cute?" Wolfram cradled his left arm, looking fearfully up at Sir Wintt. The redhead looked the way a predator looked at his prey. He inched closer to Wolfram, who knew he needed to think of something…quick.

"W-Wait!" Wolfram said to Sir Wintt, his voice trembled slightly. This was the last thing he wanted to say, but he needed to somehow buy some time.

Sir Wintt stopped and looked the boy under him.

"I-I" _Swallow your pride. Just say it. It doesn't matter how much of a lie it is, just as long as it gets him to leave me alone._

"_I-I want this…" _Sir Wintt surprised looked at Wolfram questionably.

"Oh really?" Sir Wintt smirked. "You've been fighting me all this time and only a few minutes ago you tried to run away from me. Why do you want it oh so suddenly?"

Wolfram breathed, trying to calm down. This wasn't going to work if it looked like he was itching to run away. He had to pretend, but god was it hard.

"I-I was trying to f-fight it…" Wolfram said slowly. He had to figure this out as he went along with it. "I-I mean, I've tried to fight my a-attraction to y-you all this time but can't. And I was scared too. I-I've never done it before."

Wolfram really felt like punching the smug look off Sir Wintt's face right now, even if he was the reason it was there. He couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment though.

_You could have hit him over the head with one of the objects on the table next to you, idiot. _A voice in Wolfram's head told him. He didn't really have time to argue with himself.

Sir Wintt leaned down and whispered in Wolfram's ear. "I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

_God you're gullible. _Wolfram held in the sudden urge to laugh at the man. He jolted his head to the side when he felt a tongue on his earlobe.

"Wait!"

Sir Wintt was starting to get angry now. He propped himself up and looked down at Wolfram threateningly. "Didn't you just say that _you _wanted _this_?"

"But…But I'm not ready!" Sir Wintt narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Mentally or physically…Please, at least let my body heal…"

"Why should I when I can just take you now?"

Wolfram looked Sir Wintt in the eye. "If you let my body heal then I'll do anything you want. Everything you want." Wolfram watched Sir Wintt ponder on the idea. For a moment, he thought he wouldn't take the offer, but then the weight on his body suddenly began to lift. Sir Wintt sat on the edge of the bed with his hand to his chin.

"Alright, Wolfram. I'll wait for your injuries to heal. After all, Alphonse said that it'll only take a few days to heal you…" A small cry escaped Wolfram's lips when Sir Wintt grabbed his collar again and roughly pulled him forward. "But if you're lying to me my dear Wolfram, not only will I make sure it's hell for you…I'll let my boys have a turn too." The redhead let go of his collar.

Wolfram didn't move, or even breathe until Sir Wintt had left the room. His mind raced with a hundred thoughts per second. He had escaped Sir Wintt's unsavory plans once more, this time by a lie he might greatly regret. He didn't know what else to do though, there was no way that he could have taken down Sir Wintt physically and ran in his condition.

Wolfram looked at the light orange glow of a houseki stone. It was a weak one, but strong enough so he couldn't obtain his full strength for long.

Wolfram laughed lightly remembering how gullible Sir Wintt was. Those sounds of laughter soon became cries of sorrow. He buried his head into the pillow to muffle the noise.

There were so many 'what if's' going through the former prince's mind. What if Yuuri didn't find him this time? What if no one could find him, or he couldn't escape? Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. They only caused him to sob harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Could Wolfie be anymore OOC? I don't know where that come from, I just let the ideas flow dude. (Totally the reason why I have no idea what's going on in my other stories)<strong>_

_**All of your reviews made me smile like an idiot. **_

_**Dieanneace, your review reminded me of this one time when my mum I was trying to wake me up, I threatened to bite and hissed...Lets blame the fact I read the KKM fic with Yuuri being an exchange student and Wolfram being a vampire and stuff . Such a good story not even finished T^T**_

_**ANYWAY~! **_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T THROW STUFF AT ME~**_

_***Hands out cookies* **_

_**Seeya later~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everybody! It's me again, the girl with a cupcake obsession. Don't think I'm kidding._**

**_IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE! __THROW __YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR AND YELL HELL YEAH! _**

**_~!_Me doesn't own Kyo Kara Maoh...be thankful_!~_**

* * *

><p>"How could this happen! How could he still have my little boy?!" Lady Cheri fell onto her knees sobbing. She had truly hoped, believed that Yuuri and the others would come home with victory.<p>

"Lady Cheri, please calm do-" The former queen interrupted Gunter.

"Don't you _**dare **_tell me to calm down." Lady Cheri said turning her Gunter and glaring at him. It was very clear that her son inherited the trait from her. "Wolfram, my son, _my youngest son, _should be home. He shouldn't have even been kidnapped! It was the Noble's and my fault! He had nothing to do with the Wintt situation!"

Lady Cheri clenched one hand and put the other over her face sobbing. "He had nothing to do with this…"

Yuuri watched Conrad lean down to comfort his mother. He too wanted to somehow bring comfort to her so she wouldn't feel so sorrowful, but he couldn't. Before departing to go after Sir Wintt, Yuuri had told Lady Cheri that he would bring Wolfram back, something he didn't do. Comforting words like "it'll be alright" or "we'll find him" would just be empty words, promises that he might not be able to keep. Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but the painful truth was that maybe he wouldn't be able to make things right, maybe he wouldn't be able to save Wolfram.

Conrad helped his mother onto her feet, the sobs she was trying to fight racking her body.

"Mother, Wolfram wouldn't want you to be doing this," Conrad told her in a soft voice. "He would want you to keep hoping."

Lady Cheri inhaled a shaky breath and accepted the handkerchief Gunter was offering to her. She wiped away her tears, holding in the ones that dared to also fall.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for my outburst…please excuse me." Lady Cheri bowed then turned towards the door.

"Mother, would you like me to come with you?" Conrad asked her. Lady Cheri faced him, smiling sadly.

"Thank you for offering Conrart, but I must be alone right now." She kissed his cheek before taking her leave. The room became silent for a moment.

"She's been holding in her emotions." Gunter commented. "The latest news about Wolfram was just too much for her…"

Yuuri sat down. "Has there been any more news from Gwendal?"

Gunter shook his head. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, there hasn't been."

Yuuri rested his head on the back of his chair while staring at the ceiling. "Wintt's men haven't said anything at all?"

"No. None of them are talking."

Yuuri pushed himself forward and looked at the two other men. "If none of them are talking, how are we going to find Wintt and Wolfram?"

"There are still some soldiers searching-"

"They've been searching for hours!" Yuuri abruptly stood up. "If they were in the areathey would have been found by now!"

"But your Majesty-"

"But nothing! We should be interrogating the men instead! God it seems like I'm the only one-"

"Enough Yuuri."

Yuuri and Gunter both turned their attention to Conrad. His arms were cross and he wore a serious expression, and he had just used the King's name and told him enough. He looked like he was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, we _all _know how much you want to find Wolfram, Yuuri. You may not think it, but we do too. Mother is worried sick that she might lose her youngest son, Greta is worried about losing a parent, and although Gwendal isn't showing it, even he is petrified about losing our brother. So stop acting like no one else is worried, because we all are and we all want to find him as badly as you do and make Wintt pay for what he's done." Yuuri was so stunned by Conrad's words that he didn't even notice Gunter nod his head to the brunette and leave the room. The young king was silent.

Conrad leaned down on the desk and looked at Yuuri at eye level.

"I just….."

"You feel guilty." Conrad told him. He knew what the double black was like. "You feel guilty, worried and your pained by the thought that Wolfram won't be found. It's understandable Yuuri, it really is, but that doesn't mean that you can act on your emotions. You are the King and you need to learn to stay calm in these situations. I'm not saying that you should become a solemn man who shows now emotion, but don't let your emotions control all your actions. Yuuri, the exact thing Wintt wants you to do is that."

"_I want your pain. Taking Lord Von Bielefelt away from you gave me that." _Conrad was right. That was exactly what the enemy wanted.

"How am I meant to deal with it then? I can't...I can't hide my emotions as well as you all can." Yuuri admitted clenching at his pant leg.

"And that's one of the things that make you a good King. You're not afraid to show your emotions and feelings about certain things." Conrad told him. "But there is a time for that, and a time when you can't let your emotions control you."

"But Conrad, it's not just about Wolfram."

"What else is it about then?"

"Why did Sir Wintt have all of those men fighting for him? He had a whole army…why?" Yuuri questioned. "And the night that we met in the forest, I don't know, there was just this glint in his eye like he was planning something more."

Conrad thought about it for a moment. He had wondered about it also. It wasn't like Sir Wintt had a small following or anything, there were at least one hundred men that fought, and that wasn't even including the men that had stayed behind in the mine and the ones that had escaped.

"What if Wintt is starting something bigger…?" Yuuri wondered aloud.

"Are you worried about Wintt starting a war?"

"Conrad, what if he is planning on going to war with us? I have no idea how to deal with something like that. And even if I did, I'm against war…"

"Are you against war when Wintt is your enemy?"

"I don't care who my enemy is! I am against war no matter what!"

Conrad stood up straight before speaking again. "We don't even know yet if there will be a war. But even if there will be, we will plan what to do when it happens. You shouldn't worry yourself with something that might not happen at all."

Yuuri sighed and stood up also. Conrad was right, a war might not happen, there had been no proof or suggestion of one happening. The only thing that gave Yuuri the idea was that there were so many men in the mine and on the battlefield. It was just paranoia, his mind tricking him from the lack of sleep...or at least he hoped it was just that.

"I'm sorry Conrad...I really didn't mean to sound like I was the only one that cared, Wolfram's your brother after all. You're probably more worried than I am..."

Conrad shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me, You Majesty; the concern for Wolfram is getting to all of us."

Yuuri tried to give Conrad even a small, sad smile, but couldn't even manage that, so he decided to go and see someone who he knew would cheer him up with her positivity.

"I think I'll go and see how Greta is doing…" Yuuri said walking around the desk. He stopped in front of his godfather. "Thanks Conrad for telling me. I really didn't mean to." Conrad smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know. And don't worry so much…We're going to find Wolfram, and Wintt will get what's coming to him."

Yuuri said nothing more and left the office quietly, leaving Conrad alone in the office. The brunette didn't feel the urge to follow him because he knew that the King would be safe with the increased amount of guards patrolling the castle.

Once alone, the exhausted soldier sat down in one of the wooden chairs and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted physically _and _emotionally. Yuuri was right, he did hide is emotions well.

In the last few days, Conrad hadn't had any sleep at all. He had spent his nights either searching, or planning and discussing the situation with Gwendal and Gunter. Also he knew that even if he wasn't doing those things, he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how tired he was. His little brother was missing and a prisoner to a man someone could only describe as evil. Not only that, but Gwendal had told him that the kind of condition their brother was in…

"_He looked like he had just fought in a battlefield; he was bruised, beaten and covered in blood." _Conrad remembered his older brother telling him. Moreover, it was something that Gunter had told him that disturbed him…

"_Wintt held him so possessively. His arm was holding Wolfram tightly and kept his face close to his. I think Wintt might have abducted Wolfram for more reasons than to cause Lady Cheri and the family…" _Just the mere idea of such a thing made Conrad's blood boil. He certainly knew where Yuuri was coming from, and for him the hatred was since this was his _**little brother**_ someone he naturally wanted to protect and keep from harm.

Conrad forced his body up, walked over to the window, and looked out into the gardens. As he put his hand over his mouth as he let out a trembling breath.

And as much as he fought them, _there was one tear that managed to escape._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah so...not much happens in this chapter, eh? Well I couldn't think of anything to fill in the time, so Conrad telling Yuuri off! Hooray for (Kinda) OOCness!<em>**

**_OMG, I frikkin loved your reactions from the last chapter! XD Really, you all made me so happy with your table flipping stuff XD_**

**_IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND SO HOOOOOOOT. Actually it's only Autumn, but I live in a small house with the living room and the kitchen in the same area and no hallway...the fireplace makes this place feel like I'm standing in the sun on a Australian summer day..._**

**_This girl is on fire~_**

**_Okay I'm done XD No judging~ _**

**_BTW, the next chapter should be about Wolfie dear...Poor little brat might actually get a break from the Rat Bastard for once..._**

**_HAVE A GOOD EASTER GUYS~ DRIVE SAFELY ON THE ROADS~ MAKE SURE TO DRIVE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD...YOU KNOW, THE _LEFT SIDE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_UPDATED! I ACTUALLY UPDATED QUICKLY! YAY ME!_**

**_Wow...this is the highlight of my day? I updated early? I should probably do something with my life other than drawing, writing and playing sims all day -.-"_**

**_So when I posted the last chapter I started his one straight away because I had the whole thing plotted in my head...Yay me for actually knowing what's going on! _**

**_..._**

**_Everyone, I present to you Wolfie._**

**_$#!~I DO NOT OWN KKM~!#$_**

* * *

><p><em>"Take back what you said about my wife!"<br>_

_"Make me!"_

Wolfram's closed eyes twitched at the sudden loud yells and thuds coming from outside his prison room. He had to force his eyes open even though he felt like slipping back into his slumber. His eyes felt sore and raw from crying himself to sleep, but he was at least thankful that he had gotten some sleep without something happening to him. However, panic quickly set in when he felt something around his legs, stomach and neck.

"The hell?" Wolfram tried to move, but noticed that a leather band also tied down his right arm. The only thing free was his left arm, but that wasn't much help with it being broken and in a sling. He tried desperately to pull his non-injured arm free, but could not. The panic only became worse.

_Oh Gods, no. He said he wouldn't do anything! _A small voice inside of Wolfram told him it was his own fault for trusting the rat bastard in the first place. He tried to thrash around, but stopped immediately with a cry of pain. It was painful to breathe in thanks to his fractured ribs. Thrashing around with several injuries was not a good idea.

_Okay, calm down, hurting yourself anymore isn't going to help…you need to think this through. _Wolfram wasn't given much time to think as within a few seconds he heard the bolts to his door unlock. His heart raced inside his chest. He did the quickest thing he could think of. He pretended to be asleep.

Wolfram's throat tightened, his beating heart slammed against his aching chest. It was getting hard to breathe now. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, but there was something different. _The footsteps sounded light. _

"It's really you." Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at the person at the bottom of the bed in amazement. It was someone Wolfram knew and did not expect in such a place as this.

The person at the end of the bed was a boy roughly thirty years younger than Wolfram. His light blonde hair brushed his shoulders and his bangs covered his right eye. His leafy green non-covered eye stared at Wolfram with equal amount of surprise. He almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Cecil, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked the young boy he had known since he was a young child. Cecil was a healer mazoku, and according to what Wolfram had learnt, Sir Wintt despised _all_ mazoku.

The boy called _Cecil _quickly overcame his shock. He went over to the straps around Wolfram's knees, and began undoing them while mumbling something to himself. He didn't answer the older mazoku's question until he had finished untying him.

"Lord Wolfram, I hoped that it really wasn't you." As Wolfram sat up, he heard the boy sniff lightly. Cecil had always been a soft boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cecil, what are _you _doing in this _here_?"

The younger boy wiped away a tear with his long, draped sleeve. "I-I'm here with father."

Wolfram's brows rose in surprise. "Your Father Sir Adolf is here?" Cecil nodded. "Why?"

"Because he wants to fight the mazoku…even if we ourselves are also part of the race. He believes that if it wasn't for a battle that the mazoku started, Mama and Elsa wouldn't have been traveling in that carriage and died in the crash..." Cecil held back another tear and Wolfram couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Cecil was a shy, kind natured boy who was against violence and war unless it was completely necessary…in many ways he was like the current King Yuuri.

"I was ordered by my father to come here to heal what he called, and please forgive me for saying this Lord Wolfram, 'a worthless mazoku royal'." Well it wasn't the worse thing Wolfram had been called. "On my way here I was told that it was in fact you, but I didn't want to believe it…"

Wolfram now understood why he was strapped down instead of being weakened by houseki , Sir Wintt obviously wanted to have Wolfram healed quickly so he could have his way with him. Still, the idea that Cecil, such a young, innocent child was being made to work for that horrid man made Wolfram hate him more than he already did, and Wolfram had thought that he couldn't hate that man anymore.

"Originally Mr Alphonse Weinz was going to heal your injuries, but father told Sir Wintt that I could heal you quicker." Cecil looked down at his robe covered feet. "However, if I heal you, then bad things will happen, and I don't want you to be any more hurt than you already are…"

_Lord, this child has the heart and mind of Yuuri…_Wolfram thought. It was good to see that there was someone in this world like the King. Just before Wolfram could say something to Cecil, two intimidating, brawny men raged through the door. They were obviously twins as both of them shared the same structure and physical traits. Both of them were bald, wore the same clothes and bore large visible scars on their tattoo-covered arms. In one of the men's hands was a houseki stone, which both boys could feel the effects of almost instantly. The one without the stone stormed over to Cecil and grabbed him by his shirt roughly.

"The hell did ya until him for, you scrawny little brat?"

Fighting past the effects of the houseki, Wolfram stood up. "Let him go!

The man holding Cecil raised his eyebrow at Wolfram. He let out a dark husky chuckle. "Hey Heinrich, do you think I should listen to the mazoku swine?" The man asked his brother_._ Instead of saying anything, the man's twin shared an equally wicked smirk and ran over to Wolfram, his hand diving for the former prince's abdomen. Luckily, Wolfram saw what he was going to do, and while trying not to use his injured ankle too much; he was able to leap to the side, narrowly avoiding the man's fist.

"Still has some fight in 'im!" Cecil winced as the twin holding him yelled near his ear.

Heinrich snarled and grabbed something out of his pocket and placed it over his knuckles. It was a knuckle brass with four silver spikes on it that looked like claws.. "Not for long…"

The man ran towards Wolfram again, and this time the blonde didn't move quite quick enough. The silver claws slashed a deep wound into his shoulder. The former prince wanted to cry out, but just let out a loud grunt through his clenched teeth instead. He could taste the metallic flavour of his blood in his mouth from biting his lip. Wolfram only wanted to scream more when the man grabbed him by his injured shoulder and threw him onto the bed, tying him down again. He saved the strap around his neck for last.

"You listen here you little shit." The man's tattooed hand tightened the scrap around Wolfram's neck, making it so he could hardly breathe. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, ya ain't gonna win. Sir Wintt's got a whole army ready to attack that fucking country of yours." He tightened it more, cutting off Wolfram's air supply completely. "And you know what? I don't think that _kind hearted _king's even got the _balls _to fight."

_Bastard, how dare you say that. _Wolfram's hands desperately grasped the sheet of the bed. He could see the edges of his vision going black, Cecil's yells and protests beginning to go faint. Suddenly the leather strap loosened and air rushed into his lungs. He breathed heavily. While he lied almost motionless on the bed, the man that had almost choked him to death turned to Cecil.

"Alright, now you also listen. If I come in here and find that you've untied his straps again, I will not only kill you like I almost did to that brat, but I will also cut off your fucking head and send it to your grandparents as a little present. Do you understand?" Cecil nodded his head rapidly. "Good."

The silent one of the two twins shoved Cecil to Wolfram's bedside. "You better heal 'im up, or Sir Wintt ain't gonna be happy with the lot of us."

Cecil stayed still, he didn't even breathe until the mazoku hating twins had left the room. Once they did, he turned to Wolfram, who seemed to had recovered from what had just happened.

"Ylord Wolfram! Are you breathing okay? Can you speak?"

Wolfram breathed in deeply one last time. "I-I'll be fine." He hissed when he moved his shoulder. Cecil grabbed his bag, looking for bandages.

"A-An army…Sir Wintt's going to attack Shin Makoku…" Wolfram said trying to ignore the pain. Cecil returned to his side with several things in his small arms.

"Have you heard anything about it?"

The young boy solemnly nodded as he placed the bandages and other things he needed on the table. "I heard father speaking to Sir Wintt about it yesterday. Someone else was there, but I don't know who…he said that everything's prepared."

Wolfram stared at the ceiling. It had played on his thoughts that maybe Sir Wintt would attack the castle, but that man said _country. _Somehow, Sir Wintt had gathered an army that was obviously large enough to attack the country.

"When I go back to my room, I'm going to write a letter to his Majesty, informing him where you are …" Cecil told Wolfram while cleaning his shoulder wound. The blonde winced when Cecil put antiseptic on it. It stung greatly.

"But how will you send it?" Wolfram asked.

"Father is in charge of one of the larger parties searching for you. He's been called to the castle by Lord Gunter to discuss further plans of your search. I will be going with him."

Wolfram let out an 'oh' and then told him, "Just be careful, alright? Your grandfather Lord Von Gyllenhall has already lost his daughter; he wouldn't want to lose you as well."

Cecil looked at Wolfram. It was true; his grandfather Lord Von Gyllenhall had lost his daughter, Cecil's mother, and his granddaughter in a carriage crash. Ever since that day he had become more protective of Cecil, and treasured him more than anything else. If Cecil was to die, then his grandfather would grief deeply.

Cecil smiled. "I will. Thank you for your concern Lord Wolfram." His hair fell away from the side of his face, revealing that his right eye was a different colour to his left. Instead of leafy green, it was bright sky blue.

Wolfram once again looked up at the ceiling. He knew that he acted bratty and selfish a lot of the time, but he did actually care about the safety of others greatly, especially when they were risking themselves for him…

Maybe by this time tomorrow he could be home with his family around him. Maybe this time tomorrow he would have his adopted daughter in his arms, reassuring her that he's fine and read her one of Anissina's story books. Maybe he and Yuuri will be able to talk about what _almost _happened in the garden after the ball.

_**Just because something almost happened between you two after the ball, doesn't mean that he loves you. **_Wolfram mentally argued with the voice inside his head. However, deep down he knew that he shouldn't hope too much as he knew that hoping for something like that only ended in heartbreak when it involved the king.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh~ War~ Lovely~<em>**

**_So Cecil...I so wanna draw him right now, I can just imagine his cute little face ;3;_**

**_Anyway, HAPPY ANZAC DAY EVERYONE! Though it'll be over in a few minutes..._**

**_Next chapter should be about Yuuri...HOPEFULLY YOUR KING IN SHINING BLACK ARMOR WILL SAVE YOU WOLFIE~_**

**_Mockery is fun._**

**_I'm gonna go now...*hands out cupcakes and ANZAC biscuits*_**


	5. Home

With a heavy sigh and small 'thud', Yuuri sat down on his throne. It was the only place in the castle that wasn't occupied by anyone else but him. It had been a long day and it wasn't even three in the afternoon. After an almost sleepless night and breakfast, Yuuri had been forced to sit down and sign some papers before the meeting with the search parties, which could have gone better if some of the men had kept their mouth shut. Honestly, who were they to say that the searches should be ended? Was all this looking around hopeless? Yuuri frowned at the thought. In just a little over three hours, and several loud men later, everyone was given a map of their new locations to search and Yuuri was _finally _able to be alone for a while, something he had been wanting for hours. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle all this.

_No, what I'm going through isn't even _half _as worse as what Wolf is probably going through._

While in the midst of his thoughts, Yuuri was oblivious to the man sneaking up behind him with the same distinguishing black features as the king himself.

"Hey Shibuya," Yuuri jumped out of his throne after hearing Murata speak. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you come in." Yuuri said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought you were going to stay back at the Tomb?"

"I was," Murata told him. "But I thought I would go and see how my friend was coping with everything. How are_ you_ coping Shibuya?"

Yuuri groaned sitting down again and put his hands over his tired face. "I'm exhausted with everything. I feel like we're only going around in circles."

"You are." Murata said to him. "No matter what direction you go in, you keep ending up at the same destination."

"Thanks for the great motivation." Yuuri said sarcastically with a frown. Murata chuckled softly.

"By the way Shibuya, your young daughter is looking for you. She said she had something important to tell you." Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what she wants to tell me?"

"Sorry, no. She's down in the garden if you want to go and see her." The double Black Sage told him.

"I'll head down there now, thanks Murata." Yuuri said getting up and waving goodbye to his friend as he ran out of the throne room. Murata gave a small wave back. After the King left, the wise man looked out the window to the garden behind him

_If only you knew, what the future holds Shibuya..._

Some time had passed since the King had gone down to meet his daughter in the gardens. Now he was no longer amongst Lady Cheri's beautiful flowers with Greta, instead he was standing in his office with the two brothers that look nothing alike, and his adviser. They all stood around a crisp white envelope that was placed in the middle of the table.

"Surely you're not naïve enough to believe this." Gwendal's comment was towards Yuuri, who was debating on what to do with the information that he had read in the letter.

"Gwendal!" Gunter hissed.

"It's fine Gunter." Yuuri told him picking up the letter and reading it for the fourth time. "And yes Gwendal, I do believe this."

"Oh please, it's a trap! If you expect me to send men in a slaughter zone, then you've got a-"

"This could be our last chance to save Wolfram!"

"_It's a trap!_"

"But what if it's not? What if everything he's saying is true?!"

"He's right Gwendal." Conrad told his brother while walking in between the pair. "Even if this may be a trap, do we really want to take the risk? This is our brother's _life _we're talking about here."

"I know Conrart."

"Then why take the chance?"

Gwendal paused for a moment to contemplate the situation. Why was he hesitating? He knew why. He was looking at this as it was just rescue mission for someone else, anyone else, not his little brother. He had closed off his emotions, not allowing any of them to escape and affect him. He was a man that never let his personal emotions get in the way of work. However, this _wasn't_ just work_, _Wolfram _wasn't _just somebody, he was his _brother. _ If he didn't take this chance and they never saw him again, or weren't able to retrieve him until years later, could Gwendal really live with putting his brother through that? Could he live with putting his whole family through that?

No, he couldn't do that.

"We only have a few hours to get ready." Yuuri's face lit up.

"Alright! Thank you Gwendal!" Yuuri said dashing to the front of the desk. "It's going to work tonight, I know it!"

Somehow the others were able to smile at the eagerness. Even though their last mission was a fail, Yuuri looked and sounded generally confident that this time would be an accomplishment.

Three dozen men followed Gwendal and Conrad as they walked through the forest, following the directions that Cecil had written for them in the letter. Although both of the brothers felt rather unsure about the events about to come, neither of them showed it in front of each other, or their troops. It grew more when they came to the entrance of the gorge where Sir Wintt's men were supposedly camping.

Gwendal turned to his troops.

"Right men, you all know the plan-" Gwendal stopped when he heard footsteps from behind his men. The soldiers followed Gwendal's actions as he unsheathed his sword.

It was a single person making the noise. He wasn't very old, not even seventeen. His dark hair seemed to shine in the light of the full moon with beams reflected off the hilt of his sword.

"_Majesty._" Gwendal said in almost a hiss. He had told Gunter to keep the king _in the castle _and make sure he didn't try to _follow them. "What are you doing here?!"_

"You know why." The double black told him. "I told you that I was going to be involved in this and I am. _Don't _try to stop me Gwendal."

The stoic man was going to argue, but stopped him from doing so. It didn't matter what he did, Yuuri would somehow find a way to join them again anyway, so it just be better to let him join now than have him causing trouble down the line.

"Fine. Stay by one of the soldiers' sides." Gwendal said then turned to the opening of the gorge in front of him. At first they all stayed in a tightly knitted pack, staying a quiet as possible. It took about fifteen minutes of walking deeper into the gorge before they could even see a glimpse of life.

In the far off distance was a large cottage that was built with the same stones that the gorge was made from, making the house blend in perfectly. There were no windows, and as far as they could see, no door either. The only sign of life was of a couple of men that was standing on the side of the house.

Gwendal gave a silent hand single to his troops telling them to fan out. Conrad held onto Yuuri's arm, pulling him in the direction that he was going. The king watched in amazement as a few of the soldiers climbed the rocky wall to a ledge a couple of meters up, disappearing into the shadow of the rocks like everyone else. He snapped out of it when he was tugged behind a bolder.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"I'm okay...and it's Yuuri, Conrad." The King whispered back. Conrad nodded and turned his head to the side, in the direction of a certain red head soldier. Yosak was holding a green stone in the palm of his hand. Yuuri watched how Yosak's grip tightened and the stone glowed green. The glow soon surrounded Yosak. When the dim light disappeared, it seemed like Yosak had as well; instead stood a man with blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Well, what do you think Captain?" Yosak said, his voice lower than usual.

"Let's just say I can't wait until you change back." Conrad told him, passing Yosak a coat of red color. He smiled and put it on before disappearing into the darkness with the others. Yuuri looked at his godfather questionably.

"Conrad, what's going on? Why did Yosak change his appearance like that?"

"He changed so he would look like one of the men working for Wintt." Conrad told the King. "The plan is for us to sneak in and get Wolfram without any bloodshed."

"What I'm going to do?"

"You are staying here."

"What? No! I can't!" Yuuri protested, not noticing that his voice had risen in volume.

"Your Majesty, please lower your voice." Conrad told him. "You must understand your Majesty, as your guard I cannot allow you to go into such a dangerous situation."

"I can't just stand here and wait, Conrad!"

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but you don't have a choice."

"No! I refuse to stay here and do nothing Conrad!" Yuuri told him firmly. He turned his gaze to the ground. "I can't just wait here..."

Conrad looked at Yuuri. "This isn't a game your Majesty, this situation is very serious. You're in danger just being here. It's much too dangerous for you to come inside."

"Not if you stay by my side." Yuuri told him. "I know that you wouldn't let anything hurt me."

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, I need to make sure Wolfram comes home with us this time. _Please _Conrad "

The brunette sighed. It would be safer for everyone if he just let the persistent King come instead of leaving him. One way or another Yuuri would end up finding a way to get inside and would probably just end up putting himself in more danger than if he Conrad just let the double black come with him.

"Don't leave my side." Conrad told Yuri sternly, pulling the hood of Yuuri's cloak over his head before doing the same to himself. They were silent while Conrad waited to receive the signal for the operation to start; when it did, Yuuri found himself being pulled by Conrad in the direction of the cottage.

Staying hidden in the shadows, Yuuri followed Conrad along the gorge wall. Every now and then he would see one of Gwendal's men run in the shadows, some even scaled the walls. He couldn't help but be amazed by how skilled some of these men were.

Conrad crouched down with Yuuri following pursuit when they were only a few meters away from the house. Yuuri watch intently as suddenly arms stuck out from the shadows and grabbed the guards by the door, covering their mouths with cloths.

Gwendal appeared next to Conrad and Yuuri while the men were taken away. Two soldiers walked inside while one stayed by the door.

"What is here doing here, Conrart?" Gwendal demanded quietly but sharply. However, as soon as he spoke loud shouting came from inside the building. "Never mind, we don't have time for this. Just keep him out of the way."

The double black and brunette followed as Gwendal ran towards the entrance of the house.

Gwendal stopped by the soldier at the entrance. "How many?"

"At least a couple of dozen, Sir. Most of them are trying to stop the riot at the front of the house."

"Alright." Gwendal acknowledged and gave a nod to the soldier before turning to his brother. "Conrad, you know what do."

Conrad nodded. Yuuri followed his godfather into the dark room, staying close by as he tried not to walk into anything in the dimly lit room. By the boxes and crates surrounding him, Yuuri guessed that the room they were in was used as a storage room. Some were filled with food and books, while others were filled with weapons and some kind of glowing stones. Sacks were also spread out across the room.

Yuuri jumped when loud yelling was heard from down one hallway at the far left side of the room. Obviously there was going to be more bloodshed than they had hoped.

"Hurry this way, Your Majesty." Conrad caught Yuuri's attention again and gestured down the hallway opposite to the one where the yelling was. Yuuri followed without a word.

The corridor they walked down was even dark than the room they just came from; they had to lean against the wall just to keep from losing their way.

"Cecil said it would be the second door on the left." Yuuri commented as his left hand ran over a closed door and it's frame. Not realizing the older man had stopped, Yuuri bumped into his godfather's back..

"Sorry Sire, are you alright?" Conrad faced the young King.

"I'm fine Conrad. Why'd you stop?"

Conrad turned around, his back facing Yuuri again and pointed in front of him despite Yuuri hardly being able to see the outline of him.

"Look ahead, do you see the light under the door?" Conrad said in a quite whisper. "Watch it."

Yuuri moved to the side to get a better view and saw what the brunette was talking about. A few feet ahead of them an orange light shone from underneath a door. Yuuri looked at light the intently just as Conrad had told him. Moments later he knew what his bodyguard was talking about.

Something-no-some_one _would block the light every now and then, as if they were walking past it back and forth. . Who was in the room? Cecil said Sir Wintt would be away, and surely they wouldn't let Wolfram walk around freely; anyway, the last time Yuuri saw him it looked like he couldn't walk. So the only option left was for it to be a guard. But was it only one?

Yuuri inhaled shapely and walked forward quietly, trying not to make the person aware of their presence. However this plan failed when Yuuri tripped on a lifted floorboard, alerting the person that they were at the door.

"Your Majesty, get back!" Conrad pushed Yuuri back when the door opened and a heavily armed man appeared swinging his sword. Yuuri landed next to the door while Conrad unsheathed his sword and struck it against his attackers, the force of his foe's blow powerful enough to push him against the wall.

"Conrad!"

"Your Majesty, I'll be fine. Just find Wolfram!" Conrad grunted as his opponent swung at him again, this time harder than the last. "Close the door!"

Yuuri nodded, understanding that Conrad would be able to handle the man. When it was safe, he ran behind the human and into the room, shutting the door behind him. He swallowed as he walked into the room. It was large and spacey, only basic furniture such as a bed and desk occupied the space. A chill went down Yuuri's spine as he walked deeper into the room, the atmosphere was heavy like that of Sir Wintt's room at the old mine; it was dark and evil.

But that wasn't the biggest problem here. No, the biggest problem here was that there was no evidence of Wolfram. The room was completely empty.

Yuuri looked around, turning as he did so but couldn't see anything. When he stopped, he fell to his knees, trembling uncontrollably.

"No...God no!" Yuuri slammed his fists on the ground as he tried to fight back the tears. This wasn't how it was meant to be, Wolfram was meant to be here. He should be here! Yuuri tried desperately not scream from the emotions he was feeling at this point.

"Wolfram." He cried loudly, hitting his fist on the ground again.

_**Knock**_

Yuuri stopped at the sudden noise. He looked at the door, however nothing but battle noises came from the other side. He looked around the room.

_My mind must be playing tricks on m-_

_**Knock**_

No, the noise was definitely real. Yuuri stood up and looked around again. The noise came a third time, then a fourth and fifth! The noise echoed around the room. It didn't take long for him to find that it came from the right side of the room, _behind the desk._

Yuuri didn't waste a second; he ran over to the desk and placed his hands on it to move it out of the way. It was solid oak and heavy but he was able to move it, especially when he was what was behind. It was a _door_. The noise was definitely coming from there. With one more shove, Yuuri was able to move the desk completely, leaving the door exposed.

Yuuri slowly breathed in and got on his knees to examine the door. Seeing the lock on it, Yuuri realized the key he received with Cecil's letter was for it. With shaky hands, Yuuri grabbed the key out of his pocket and inserted it in the lock. His hands couldn't stop quivering as he turned the key, confirming it was the right one by the small '_click' _sound coming from inside. Yuuri took the key out of the lock and placed it down next to him, he then grabbed the handles on the door.

_But what if it's not him, what if it's another trick? _He hesitated. _I have to find out._

Throwing all concerns into the wind, Yuuri opened the two doors. His heart stopped when he saw what was before him. There, leaning against the wall with his hands tied behind his back and a cloth over his mouth was the person that Yuuri had been looking for.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri reached in to pull the blonde out. He took the cloth off Wolfram's mouth and undid the ropes binding his hands.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, throwing his good arm around the double black's neck.

"Wolfram, oh thank God it's you." Yuuri said, holding the blonde tightly. He breathed in shakily, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Wolfram was _finally _back by his side.

Wolfram buried his head into Yuuri's neck. Despite it hurting when Yuuri squeezed him too hard, he didn't care, all he cared about was that his fiancé had come for him. Wolfram sobbed on his shoulder, his couldn't help it, he felt so many emotions that he couldn't keep in. He felt safe again with Yuuri's arms around him.

Pulling away Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "Let's go home, Wolf."

Wolfram sniffed and nodded his head in agreement. He tore his gaze away from those black eyes and looked down at his leg. "My right leg is broken, Yuuri. I'll need help to walk."

Yuuri placed one of his arms behind Wolfram's back and put the other underneath his legs carefully, trying his best not to hurt his fiancé as he lifted him up.

"I said _help _me walk, not carry me!" Wolfram told the double black as he was lifted into the air. He inhaled shapely and cradled his left arm.

"Is your arm injured too?" Yuuri asked as he turned and walked towards the door. Wolfram leaned his head against Yuuri's shoulder and nodded. He gritted his teeth as pain throbbed through his body. Wolfram kept his face hidden as they walked out of the room, suddenly feeling tired again from all the exposure to the houseki stones spread around the house. He even felt too tired to speak when he heard his older brother speaking.

"You found him." Conrad said to Yuuri walking closer to look at his younger brother. He could only frown at the state he was in. With his horrific injuries and dirty clothes, Conrad felt enraged by the harm they had done to his baby brother.

"Come on, it's time for us to leave." Conrad began to walk down the hallway as Yuuri just realized that the place had been lit up brightly.

Yuuri was surprised by how quickly things had changed outside. No longer were there loud noises and battle cries, but instead it had grown quite quiet as Sir Wintt's men were lined up outside of the house by soldiers. Yuuri paused for a moment to watch before continuing to follow Conrad away from the house. He wondered why the men weren't fighting back, that was until he looked above.

Standing on the ledges of the gorge walls were soldiers standing with torches and bows, all pointing directly at the humans.

"Gwendal." Conrad walked up to his older brother greeting him. The stoic man looked behind Conrad and saw Wolfram in Yuuri's arms.

Conrad almost missed his brother's quiet sigh of relief.

"There is a wagon ready to take him back to the castle next to the house." Gwendal told the King. Yuuri nodded and turned to walk back to the house where the wagon was. However, he had to pass the human soldiers to get to it.

"Hope you enjoy you're broken toy Majesty! Sir Wintt had a lot of fun this him!"

Yuuri stopped abruptly and turned to face the man who had spoken such things about his fiancé. He expression darkened at the man who said it, but he didn't need to say anything when Conrad came up to the human and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If you dare to call my brother a '_broken toy' _or anything similar again, you won't be speaking again." Conrad threatened quietly. The man shut up quickly and Conrad dropped him on the ground.

"Let's move away from them." Conrad told the young King, walking towards the wagon with Yuuri next to him. The double black's hold on Wolfram became ever so tightly, the hardly conscious blonde not responding to the human, or Yuuri's tightened grip. He only hissed in pain when Yuuri placed in him on the makeshift bed in the back of the wagon. Yuuri apologized and climbed in beside him.

"Don't worry Wolf, you're leaving here." Yuuri said grabbing Wolfram's good hand. "You're going home."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINALLY<em>**

**_THE RAT ASS BASTARD NO LONGER HAS WOLFIE IN HIS CLUTCHES_**

**_HAPPY DAYS~_**

**Oh man, it's been too long since I updated this! Hasn't been like 7 months? 0.0 Sorry about that...**

**I want to thank 'Lovedawinx' for the idea of this chapter. Seriously, I would not have been able to do this chapter without you Mars! Thank you so much! *hugs***

**So guess what? I'm 16! WOOHOO! I'M OFFICIALLY AN ADULT BY SHIN MAKOKU LAW! **

**...**

**Seriously though, I would have updated this sooner but I had my birthday party to plan and then the party...Which was so much fun by the way. Paint fights, 10 PM jetty jumping at the beach and Maccas (mcdonalds) trips, glowsticks and we had the cake at midnight XD The sparklers freaked me out though (it's been 11-12 years since I used one last!)**

**Anyway, moving on~**

**It looks like I didn't get many reviews last chapter...I'm guessing that's because of Cecil...I'm going to _try _to not have many OC having a main spot in this story. **

**1ST OF DECEMBER! WHOO! THE CHRISTMAS TREE IS OFFICIALLY UP~ XD**

**Merry Christmas to everyone if I don't update before then! *Hands out fruit cake and christmas cookies***


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfram had been drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the trip back to Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri stayed beside him the whole time holding his hand and talking to him in a low voice about that everyone would be so glad when they arrive back at the castle with him; how everyone had been so worried about him and had been doing everything they could to get him home.

When they finally did arrive through the castle gates Wolfram was barely conscious.

"You're home now Wolfram." Yuuri said to him quietly. He felt a slight pressure on the hand he was holding Wolfram's with.

Yuuri noticed how the guards and servants around them stopped what they were doing to stare at Gwendal's men. However when they noticed the wagon and who was in it, their gazed stuck. On the second floor four maids stared at the King while whispering to each other, their expressions a mixture of uncertainty and worry. Yuuri smiled happily at the girls, a silent signal that everything okay.

Yuuri watched as their faces lit up and they began to jump around, yelling excitingly. They weren't the only ones, many of the soldiers and other servants soon began to smile. Yuuri could have sworn he saw some of them give a sigh of relief.

"_Wolfram!" _Yuuri looked up again at the sound of someone yelling. Standing in her room with her head out the window was someone that missed Wolfram most; His Mother.

Lady Cheri ran out of her room without even bothering to close her window. No, this was too important to even miss a second. The soldier who had come to tell her the news about her son was barely trailing behind as she ran down the corridor wasting no time to get to ground level.

She had seen him- her baby boy- in the back of that wagon. At first she was uncertain to whether he was alive or not, but when the King smiled she knew everything was alright.

Lady Cheri held up her red nightgown up while making her way down the stairs. She skipped the last three and landed on the ground with a small 'thud'. Ignoring the stinging sensation in her bare feet, she stood up and ran towards the entrance of the castle, barging through the already opened doors. She stopped momentarily to watch the scene.

Conrad stood with Gunter and Yuuri next to the wagon as two soldiers lifted something from it. What they were lifting was in fact a stretcher, and Wolfram was on it.

Composing herself Lady Cheri walked down the stairs and towards her youngest. From where she was, Lady Cheri was able to see some of Wolfram's injuries and it made her chest ache. He shouldn't have those injuries; he didn't deserve them.

When the soldiers carrying Wolfram crossed paths with Lady Cheri, they stopped for her, allowing her time to look at her son.

"Oh Wolfram..." Lady Cheri ran her slender fingers over his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

After she pulled away, Lady Cheri nodded at the soldiers to continue what they were doing. She clasped her hands in front of her chest as she watched them take him away. Yuuri followed them.

"He's...I didn't think he'd be so badly hur-t." Lady Cheri's voice choked on the last word and she placed her hand over her mouth as a sob escaped.

"But he's home Mother." Conrad told her taking off his cloak and putting it over her bare shoulders. In the rush the former Queen hadn't thought to grab her robe. She thanked him.

"Conrart's right, Lady Cheri, he may be injured, but at least his wounds will heal." Gunter told her as he stood next to Conrad. "The important thing is that Wolfram is back with us."

Lady Cheri nodded, sniffing once. "Yes, you're right. Thank you." Holding the cloak over her shoulders, she left to go into the castle.

Conrad watched his mother for a moment before turning to Gunter. "Have you spoken to Gwendal yet?"

"I have not. I presume he's furious with me?"

"I think furious is an understatement.

Conrad almost felt sorry for the advisor when he saw Gwendal making his way over to them, his expression enough to scare anyone.

Yuuri sighed leaning against the wall of the hallway. Hours had passed since returning home and now the sun was even starting to peak over the kingdom. However anyone was yet to see or speak with Wolfram. As soon as they had arrived Wolfram was taken to the infirmary and he had been there ever since as Gisela continued to take care of his injuries. During the earlier healing process Gisela had to leave the room when she began to feel faint. When she went back in to tend to a certain injury on his shoulder, it was discovered that a houseki stone had been imbedded in the wound. His bloodcurdling scream when the stone was being removed was still fresh in everyone's mind

"Why would did they even do it done to him?" Yuuri asked no one in particular.

"While having houseki stones around Mazoku weaken them, having the stones placed on to an open wound-or in Wolfram's case- having a fragment of the stone actually _imbedded_ into your skin, is extremely painful." Gunter explained to the King.

"It was also used a torture tactic during the war." Gwendal added.

A morbid silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Gisela come out of the infirmary to inform everyone on what was going on.

"There isn't going to be any long term damage, but he is going to need to be in need of crouches until his leg heals completely." Gisela told them as she led them into the infirmary room where Wolfram was.

"What about his arm?" Lady Cheri asked.

"I should be able to heal it in a couple of days since it was only a small fracture." Gisela explained stopping by Wolfram's bed. "He's unconscious at the moment, but he should be waking up soon."

Gisela looked at Wolfram's family and her father. "Also, there is something I need to speak to you all about."

"Alright." Gunter looked at Yuuri about to say something, but stopped himself when he saw the King was already sitting in a chair beside Wolfram and holding his hand in both of his.

"Shall we?" Gisela asked walked towards the door. Everyone nodded and followed her.

When they all left, Yuuri sighed and rested his head on top of his hands.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again Wolfram." Yuuri said and placed a kiss on Wolfram's hand. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR~ *Throws confetti* I hope you all are having a good year so far!<strong>_

_**How'd your New Years go? And your Christmas too, was it good? I hope so! **_

_**So I would have updated this before Christmas, however I rewrote the entire chapter...Which totally has nothing to do with the fact I can't find the original - I wanted to update last night too, but I got distracted by Erwin/Levi fanart on tumblr...I swear both Eruri and Tumblr are taking over my life 0.0 **_

_**As well as Dimitri/Jim, shhhh**_

_**Well hopefully we can dive head first into the deeper end of the plot pool in the next chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah, and I have a tumblr if anyone is interested. I'll be posting fanart of Kyo Kara Maoh on there soon! Including Lady Cheri's nightgown..(What? Drawing it out helped e visualize as I drew...)**_

_**It's QueenofAwesomeandCupcakes . tumblr if you're interested ^_^ **_

_**Have a great Sunday everyone! See you next time!**_

_***Hands out cupcake and party poppers for no reason***_


End file.
